Hey There Little Red Riding Hood
by adorkablevamp
Summary: The first part of a little Finntana done Red Riding Hood style. Finn's got his eyes on Red aka Santana, but she's playing hard to get. Little does she know that could turn out to be very...dangerous.


Finn stood leaning against a wall, his hands in his pockets. He was a little _different _today. His normal quiet and somewhat awkward demeanor was pushed to the side, and a more cocky side of him showed. He couldn't help it, it always happened around this time of the month. He had his eyes closed as he relaxed and listened to everything around him. His nose suddenly twitched when a familiar scent reached him. His eyes fluttered open as Santana Lopez rounded the corner; he smirked and pushed himself from the wall. "Hey red." He said as he moved to walk beside her.

"_How many times have I told you not to call me that?" _She said with an annoyed look crossing her face. _"Now get out of my way finnocence." _

A low growl formed in his throat and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Probably about as many times as I've told you not to call me finnocence. At least your nickname is fitting."

Santana quirked an eyebrow at him and shook her head. Her annoyed look turned into a scowl as she moved faster. _"Whatever frankenteen. It's a uniform, just because I wear red doesn't mean you should call me red."_ She snapped and continued down the sidewalk.

He smirked wide. "Who said I called you red because of that." He muttered softly to himself. He walked a bit faster, but in reality it didn't take much for him to keep up with the little Latina. She shot him another glare and cut across him down an alley. The smirk on his face had gone from amused and playful to somewhat devious in a matter of seconds. Swiftly he moved to follow her down the alley.

"_Stop following me Finn! I hate when you follow me around like a damned puppy dog." _She hissed.

Finn narrowed his eyes and grabbed her wrist, it was only a matter of seconds before he had her tightly in his grasp; he pulled her close and locked his eyes on hers. "I'm not a puppy dog Santana." He said through gritted teeth. "Maybe I was just…keeping an eye on you. Did you ever think of that? It's dangerous to be walking down an alley alone." As he spoke his eyes flashed a golden color. He could see Santana's face contort into a confused expression as she mouthed the words _"What the fuck?" _he knew she had no idea what he was and there was a slim possibility she even knew of his kinds existence, but that didn't stop him from continuing to try and intimidate her.

He smirked and leaned in close his lip curled a bit. "You're not afraid of the big….bad…..wolf are ya San?" Each word he took a small step forward until her back was pressed to the wall behind her. He moved one hand to rest beside her head; he was able to keep her in place by pinning her other wrist. Her hand moved to his chest and he smirked. "I'm not going to hurt you Santana." He whispered a slight growl could be heard at the edge of his voice.

"_Then stop." _She whispered.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything." He leaned in even closer his breath fanning across her lips. The next thing he knew her free hand was coming into contact with cheek. He grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head. "Now what the fuck was that for?" He growled, his eyes flashing gold again.

"_I told you to stop. So step off me Finn!" _she snapped at him again, but Finn could smell, hell he could taste the fear on her. He gripped both wrists tighter and brought her other above her head as well. He used one hand to pin her there. He brought his free hand down to her face; he traced his finger along her jawline. "I was being nice to you, ya know. Unlike you, who act like a bitch to everyone who comes into contact with you." He narrowed his eyes again. "I don't get it San, you're just a scared little girl like the rest of them, but you act so tough. What's the deal?"

She glared at him, but let out a sigh. _"What do you want Finn? You obviously have me here for something, if you're not going to rape or murder me can you tell me what you want?" _

He rolled his eyes at her tough girl front. "I'm not going to do either of those things, ever." He shook his head. He held his forefinger below her chin and used his thumb to graze gently across her chin. "I like you Santana a lot." He locked his eyes on hers as he leaned back in. His thumb moved across her pouty lower lip. He could feel her exhale a shaky breath. His eyes changed and stayed golden for a moment as he smirked and pressed his lips to hers. She struggled for only a moment before giving in and kissing him back. He pulled back and nipped her lower lip just a little. The gold faded from his eyes and changed back to the light brown that was his natural _human _color. He could see the look of shock and confusion on Santana's face, but he could also sense the fear fading and being replaced with desire. "I know you like me too Santana, you just won't admit it." He murmured softly.

"_And your point being?" _She asked, her voice was a little shaky, she tried to cover it, but there was little to no point in doing so.

"Go on a date with me." He let his expression soften, though on the inside, his animal instincts were going crazy. The scent of desire and want on her was almost too much, he wanted to rip her clothes off right there, but he had to force himself to restrain these urges. It was a lot more difficult this close to a full moon, it was the same reason he was that much more confident in himself right now. In a couple days he would go back to being his normal awkward self, but for now he could feel the wolf inside him fighting its way to the surface. "C'mon Santana." He said a growl coming through again.

He watched as Santana bit her lip, but nod slowly. _"Fine. Now get off of me." _She hissed.

Finn rolled his eyes again and pushed away from her. He let go of her wrists and let her step away from him. He smirked as she rubbed her wrists. He was already at the other end of the alleyway when she looked up at him. "Pick you up at eight Santana." He said with his usual half smile, and with that he was off. He needed to relieve some tension before the date, or he was going to do something he regretted. He was already going to have to explain this later; he would accredit his eyes to a trick of the light, and his behavior to a bad mood. Add that with an innocent look, he could get off scotch free, or at least he hoped so.


End file.
